When a rivet needs to be removed as part of the teardown process or disassembly, for example as part of an overhaul or retrofitting procedure, existing methods of rivet removal include drilling an upset end of the installed rivet and then using a punch to drive it out. Such procedures create a high potential for debris (e.g., foreign object debris (“FOD”)) as a result of the drilling to enter into the surrounding environment or assemblies of which the rivet is (or was) a part. Such debris can cause contamination of critical components like bearings and seals as well as causing damage sustained during the drilling or punch process to adjacent parts. Such a process can also vary from mechanic to mechanic, resulting in inconsistent removal efficiency and varying levels of debris creation causing contamination to surrounding assemblies.